Angel Beats: The New Life : An Angel's Memory
by SinfulSeraphim
Summary: In the end of the anime, Yuzuru appeared to have seen a girl looking similar to Kanade... but, was it really Kanade? Read to find out!  My theory on a possible Angel Beats sequel
1. Prologue

Hey! :) This is fanfic is replacing my deleted fanfic, "An Angel's Memory". Although, I recycled the title lol.

As we all know, in the end of Angel Beats, the author made it look like Yuzuru and Kanade met in their new lives... but it wasn't directly shown. And so I developed a theory... that... well, to figure out that theory, read up this fanfic! 8D

Before you all say anything, let me clear things up for me.

I have no professional knowledge on 'reincarnation'. I am currently doing research on it so I can make this fanfic more believable. So please go easy on me for now, critics! :)

* * *

><p>Angel Beats: The New Life<p>

An Angel's Memory

Prologue

_Yuzuru's POV_

In the end, like I planned, I stayed behind in the Afterlife. Kanade confessed what was her purpose in the Afterlife, and disappeared soon after. I love Kanade, but I won't let my selfishness get the most of me... I won't forbid Kanade to have the happiness I always wanted. Instead, I stayed and hoped to change the lives of others who will enter the Afterlife.

A new batch of rebellions came to the Afterlife. They were like the SSS, they won't accept their deaths, and were all furious about it. But fortunately, I was there to guide them into their new lives. For months, I've been helping others in the Afterlife. I was proud at the moment, but I had no one to share my achievement with, and thus I felt lonely.

After being at war with myself, I finally decided to find my own happiness. I accepted my death and was reincarnated back into the world. Now here I am, standing in the middle of a busy road in Shinjuku with both a body and a soul.


	2. The Tune From The Memory

Angel Beats: The New Life

An Angel's Memory

Chapter One:  
>"The Tune From The Memory"<p>

_Hm, hm, hm, hm…._

Hearing that familiar tune, Yuzuru glanced to the direction the humming came from.

"!"

Yuzuru was almost stunned to see an angelic-looking girl with flowing white hair. Without hesitation, he walked over to her, as she started to walk as well. Afraid that he might lose her, Yuzuru tapped her shoulder.

She stopped walking, but did not look back, and Yuzuru had thought that he made the wrong move. He removed his hand from her shoulder then. "I'm sorry," he said shyly.

She finally looked back at him, with a straight expression. Silence filled the air for a moment as Yuzuru turned nervous.

"Who are you…?" She finally spoke.

Her reaction shocked Yuzuru. "She… doesn't know who I am…" Those words echoed in his mind with confusion.

The angel, confused, decided to leave the redhead. "I'll be going…"

She then left Yuzuru frozen in the middle of the sidewalk. A war of confusion was taking place in Yuzuru's mind, he didn't know what to do. Should he stop her? But for what reason? But he knew that he may never see her again, and that this was his last chance.

Without thinking thoroughly, he grabbed her arm. "Wait,"

Yuzuru realized his wrong doing, and closed his eyes in irritation towards himself. He knew that she would get mad at her, and he didn't want to see her anger.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked, rather concerned.

That was not what Yuzuru expected.

"If there's something bothering you, we can talk about it." She offered, generously. "Oh, but I really should be going!" She bowed down. "I'm so sorry!" Almost like a flash, she broke free from Yuzuru's arm and ran away.

Without a choice, Yuzuru only stood and watched her leave. He then headed for the University he's attending. Like he once planned, Yuzuru took up a course in medicine. There, he met Yuri, who recalled him rather perfectly. Eversince then, Yuzuru and Yuri have developed an even closer relationship. But even so, Yuzuru never lost his feelings for Kanade.

"Hey, Otonashi-kun, is everything alright? You don't seem to be yourself today." Yuri noted, drinking a soda can with Yuzuru somewhere in the school campus.

After no reply from a lost Yuzuru, Yuri began talking once more. "Hey! Otonashi-kun!" She moved to his front and snapped her finger. It appeared to have worked.

"Huh?" Wondered Yuzuru.

Returning to her position, Yuri spoke, "I asked you if something's wrong."

"I- Yuri-" He stammered. He wasn't sure if Yuri would believe him, and he was hesitating to ask.

"What is it?" Yuri showed a sweet smile. "You can tell me anything."

"It's- It's Kanade…"

"Kanade?" Yuri giggled. "You miss her?" She joked.

"It's not that!" Yuzuru snapped, rather sudden, which slightly shocked Yuri. Realizing this, Yuzuru calmed himself down, sighed, and bowed his head down. "I saw her earlier today… downtown…"

Yuri then turned serious, and listened to her friend. Yuzuru explained everything that happened and his thoughts about it.

"I don't understand why she doesn't remember me like you do, Yuri." Yuzuru said, ending this his story.

"Maybe it just wasn't her." Yuri suggested.

"I can't be wrong! It was definitely Kanade I saw out there!" He snapped once more. "Sorry…"

"Although I'm with you… Why is it that we didn't lose our memory, and Kanade did?" Yuri scratched the back of her neck as she thought. "In fact, we didn't lose our identities at all."

Yuri walked to the near trash bin and threw her empty soda can. She then walked toward the entrance to the school building.

"Yuri!" Yuzuru called out. Yuri looked back at him.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled at him and turned to walk. Half-way, she looked back at Yuzuru.

"Let's just hope we'll see her again, alright, Otonashi-kun?" She winked at him and continued her walk.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's pretty much all I got for now. I'm still planning things out... and this was pretty rushed since I got school tomorrow, but I really want to hear opinions when I get back from school so I can get started on this already :))<p>

Arigato gozaimasu for reading!

Please review :)


End file.
